


有效睡眠

by solubility



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solubility/pseuds/solubility
Summary: ——時間似乎差不多了。——說的是呢。那麼、晚安！本來的我。





	有效睡眠

　　　

 

　　『睡不著……』

　　並非身體不適，也不是精神上遭遇壓力；只是突然的、間歇性的，沒有辦法在熟悉的床上入睡。  
　　究竟為什麼呢。貞德思考著這個問題，打發打發失眠的夜晚。

　　從者是不需要睡眠的。上至攝食下至治療都可以藉由魔力運作代替，如同自動戰鬥人偶，不需要人類的生理活動。  
　　但是在這個迦勒底，所以從者都如同生前，飲食、睡眠、擁有自己的房間，受到與活人無異的待遇——也許，這就是Master如何與眾多從者保持信賴的一點秘訣吧？  
　　自從解決奧爾良的特異點，並藉由當時的「緣」被召喚後，她已經在這個迦勒底待了好一陣子，說是老班底也不為過。這個房間同樣也陪伴她無數時日，就算是陪同御主周回歸來，也會產生「回家了」的溫馨感覺。

　　所以，為什麼呢？  
　　今晚躺了這麼久，一直無法產生睡意。  
　　她並不認床，就算再簡陋或困難的地方也都能夠調息整備，但是今天突然辦不到了。  
　　明明精神並不高亢，也沒吃下有提神作用的食物，甚至沒有參與任何模擬戰鬥，整天平平穩穩、像個普通人一樣過生活，床鋪更與平日毫無差異，為什麼會如此難以入睡？  
　　是因為身體被懈怠驚醒，突然像一回從者了？

　　「怎麼了嗎？」

　　手心傳來溫暖的反饋，一直都牽著的手被稍微收緊。  
　　貞德向身旁看去。  
　　粗糙的掌心，炙熱的體溫，均勻的呼吸——天草四郎儀態端正地躺在那裡，連眼皮都沒睜開。

　　「什麼事都沒有喔。」  
　　「是嘛、」

　　她像蝦子一樣彆扭地蜷起來，另一隻手往握緊的手臂上糾纏，胸口貼緊，臉蛋嵌上肩窩，就定位似的賴著不動了。她的後腦勺傳來頭髮被揉亂的觸感，再來是後頸，最後擱置在耳際沒有離開。那是相當溫暖的安全感。  
　　即使睡不著，這樣的時光也並不難受。

 

　　#

 

　　——前輩，牧場主人同意讓我們借宿一晚。  
　　——Master和瑪修請使用屋裡的床鋪，我們會借用糧倉的空間休息。

 

　　#

　　兩位Ruler向牧場主人答謝後，分別在陣地周遭巡邏一番、安排好結界與睡前禱告才準備休息。  
　　天草四郎還來不及往草堆鋪上外褂，另一人已經往裡面栽進去了。

　　「妳這樣子皮膚會癢的。」  
　　「才不會，這可是我擅長的領域！」

　　些許的懷念，些許的興奮，些許的得意。原·農家少女仰躺在乾草床上，嗅著草香，睡意漸濃。天草四郎效法她直接躺下，草堆發出沙沙聲響，他將尚存體溫的赤色外褂蓋到兩人身上。  
　　不需要特別摸索，貞德的手掌已經擺在慣例的位置。

　　『什麼時候養成習慣的？』

　　生前乃至第二人生都不曾做過這種事。在這個迦勒底、這個中多英靈攜手拯救人理的極端環境中，他比任何擁有肉體的時期都更似人類一般活著。  
　　他對聖杯的索求仍然強烈，但是作為殉道者的一面肯定受到改變——與各式各樣的英靈、各式各樣的If相遇，世界和平的願望不再是獨身一人的祈願，天草四郎時貞的手段也不僅止於第三法了。那麼，他必將寬容更多的方向。

　　所以，才造就出習慣嗎？  
　　他已經能坦然與他人接觸、交心，甚至能與昔日的對手共享安眠。  
　　貞德燦爛如陽光的金髮披散在身旁，這令他暖烘烘的，被傳染慵懶與睡意。十指相扣處柔軟得深陷其中，無心分離。

　　「祝你好夢，四郎。」  
　　「……我也原句奉還，Jeanne。」

　　不僅限於手心，此刻，他想要的是更充實的安全感。  
　　他向前彎身擁抱，手臂收緊，撥散已經鬆開的髮辮後將手指埋入其中，唇瓣描摹著光滑的前額，沒有繼續移動的意思了。他聽見懷裡傳出輕笑，熟悉的熱度更加貼緊。比起意義上的欲求，這更讓他撫平煩憂。  
　　能夠養成這樣的習慣，他從來不會後悔。

　　　　


End file.
